The term Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) is used to describe an advanced management therapy for chronic pain in which a varying electric field is applied to the Dorsal section of the spinal Cord (DC) via an electrode array (or electrode arrays) implanted in the epidural space. Conventional SCS also called tonic, traditionally utilizes an electric field varying between 40-250 Hz that is directed to a targeted pain location by overlaying it with a perceived tingling sensation, known as paresthesia, created by the stimulating electric field. This therapy has been clinically utilized for about half a century. The principle mode of action is based on the Gate Control Theory formulated by Melzack and Wall, although a full understanding of the mechanism has yet to be elucidated. The concept behind tonic SCS is that the paresthesia induced by the applied varying electric field masks, or “closes the gates to”, pain signals travelling to the brain, however, the relationship between frequency, waveform shape, amplitude and pulse width and the mechanism by which SCS provides an analgesic effect is not fully understood.